The present invention relates to a curable polymer mixture, preferably a curable polymer concrete mixture comprising 1.) as coupling additive at least one at least oligomeric addition product a) of at least one amino silane and/or thiosilane having at least one hydrolysable silane group and at least one compound having at least two terminal, ethylenically unsaturated double bonds and/or at least one at least oligomeric addition product b) of at least one isocyanate silane and/or epoxy silane having at least one hydrolysable silane group and at least one oligomeric compound with at least three structured units and having at least one terminal hydroxy group or terminal amino group and at least one terminal ethylenically unsaturated double bond, 2.) a system which can be cured by radical polymerisation and comprises at least one ethylenically unsaturated polymer and/or a (meth)acrylic resin, at least one ethylenically unsaturated monomer, at least one radical initiator and optionally at least one cross-linking agent as binder 3.), at least 20% by weight, preferably at least 40% by weight, more preferably at least 60% by weight, based on the total weight of the compounds 1.) to 4.) of the polymer mixture, of inorganic, preferably multiparticulate, fillers as aggregates and 4.) optionally conventional auxiliaries.
Curable polymer mixtures of different compositions have various applications, such as for the production of polymer concrete.
Polymer concretes are known materials which, unlike normal concrete, have a polymer as binder which holds the rock grains, what are known as aggregates, together. The aggregates can have the most varied rock grain size and are usually used ranging from the finest to a coarse grain size. Depending on the mixture of the various grain sizes, this allows filling degrees of up to 95% by weight. Ethylenically unsaturated polymers are preferably used as polymeric binders in order to produce polymer concretes by curing polymer matrix in which the aggregates are distributed. It is important for the quality of a polymer concrete that it has outstanding mechanical properties, such as flexural strength, tensile strength, compressive strength and impact strength, in addition to an adequate E modulus, which are only obtained by a very effective interaction, i.e. adhesion, between the polymer matrix and the aggregates which are joined by the polymer matrix. The more effective this interaction, the higher the quality of the polymer concrete. This also applies to other curable polymer mixtures with, in particular, a high filling degree. Moreover, it is of crucial significance that the polymer concrete mixture which has not yet cured spreads rapidly, i.e. it has an excellent slump which can be achieved, inter alia, by a sufficiently low viscosity of the polymer mixture. In spite of an excellent slump, a rapid curing of the polymer mixture to be cured should, however, also be possible.
The known polymer concrete mixtures do not have the aforementioned desirable processing properties or the polymer concretes obtained therefrom do not always exhibit satisfactory values in the aforementioned mechanical properties for many fields of application.
An object of the present invention was therefore to provide curable polymer mixtures, preferably curable polymer concrete mixtures which, due to their low viscosity, ensure an improved processing, i.e. an increased slump, and the cured polymer compositions produced therefrom, preferably the polymer concretes, have improved mechanical properties compared to the previously known products.